<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gransazer High School AU by lethallady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951267">Gransazer High School AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethallady/pseuds/lethallady'>lethallady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chouseishin Gransazer | Super Star God Gransazer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethallady/pseuds/lethallady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mika is a senior high school grade three student living a peaceful life in Tokyo. She has never thought about getting into relationships, but her best friend Ryouko begins to wonder what kind of guy she would like. Then she meets Tenma Kudou.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amemiya Ryoko/Matsuzaka Naoto, Implications of Saotome Ran/Shidou Ken, Shidou Mika/Kudou Tenma</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A new school year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hurry up Ken, or you’ll be late for school!” Mika called.</p><p>Ken moaned, “Alright Onee-chan, I get it!” Reluctantly he trudged out of the house, still looking sleepy. “I really want to sleep in,” he complained.</p><p>Mika shrugged, “Well, it’s a school day, can’t complain, anyways the bus is coming, let’s go!” She ushered Ken to the bus stop, waving for the bus to wait. The bus driver hooted impatiently whilst they ran to the bus. Finally Mika got Ken onto the bus. Ken was in junior high grade three, but he always needed someone to call him for him to wake. It’s become a custom for her to call Ken to get moving.</p><p>*  *  *</p><p>“Good morning!” Ryouko waved cheerfully, “Brother being lazy again?”</p><p>Mika sighed, “Yeah, as usual. But, hey, how did it go?” Ryouko looked confused, but then she realised what she meant. She grinned.</p><p>“It was unbelievable, Naoto actually said yes! Like, a lot of girls had liked him and he’s refused all of their offers, but…!” Mika had never seen her so excited like this before, she couldn’t help feeling happy for her friend. It was obvious that Ryouko liked Naoto, but since many girls also liked Naoto, she had never plucked up the courage to ask him out, because she had thought other girls would have already gotten there before her. Turned out not. It would be cute if they became a couple.</p><p>“Awesome, I knew you had it in you,” Mika smiled.</p><p>Ryouko calmed down a bit, “Thanks for the support, I really was nervous. But like, Mika, don’t you have anyone you like?” Mika had never considering getting into relationships before, and she never really liked any guy anyways. </p><p>She shook her head, “At the moment, no one.” </p><p>Ryouko seemed to survey her, and then said, “Well, let’s see. You’re smart, you know karate, men would probably find you pretty attractive…” she grinned mischievously.</p><p>“Oi, stop!” Ryouko laughed. She was about to make another comment, but then the bell rang for class. </p><p>“Alright, see you!” Ryouko waved to her, and they parted towards their own classes. For the first period it was Art. It was the first day of a new year and they had newly arranged classes. She had looked through the name lists and there were some people she hadn't met before, which, considering how many people are in her school, was perfectly normal. She entered the classroom and took a seat somewhere along the middle rows. A blonde guy she had never seen before sat next to her, chatting with some of his friends. Mika didn’t know why, but she found the guy’s easy smile… intriguing. <em> Mika, don’t get distracted, it’s class </em>, she thought to herself. But now and then she couldn’t help but get slightly distracted by the guy, who turned out to be called Tenma Kudou. </p><p>*  *  *</p><p>The bell rang for break, and Mika headed out of the classroom to join Ryouko. “Mika!” Ryouko called, waving from a table she saved them. “How was class? Met any new guys?” she winked at her. Mika rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Is that all you’re interested in?”</p><p>“Nope, just wanna ask,” Ryouko replied casually. “What kind of guy would you like, though?” </p><p>“I told you, I’m not really into this type of thing.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 'What is love?'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mika watched Ryouko walk off with Naoto. She still seemed nervous, but she had belief in her. She stretched and walked to the bus stop. The bus won’t be here until five minutes later. She whipped out her phone and checked her social media apps, but suddenly she heard a voice behind her say, “Hey, you look familiar, you’re in my class, right?” She turned, and there was Tenma Kudou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shuffled nervously, “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re Mika, right?” he asked again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Tenma Kudou?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, “Yeah, which bus are you catching?” She told him the bus she was catching and it turned out they were both catching the same bus. “Wanna sit with me, then?” he offered, “As classmates?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mika played with the straps of her school bag, “Sure.” Soon the bus pulled up, and they decided to sit at the back. They talked for a while to know more about each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does it feel living with siblings?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, sometimes he’s really annoying, but sometimes he’s not. It’s like having a friend, except that they’re your family and probably be very annoying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenma laughed, “Very nice, are you assigned the ‘mission’ to take care of your brother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, when we were younger, and now I’m his personal alarm. You said you can ride a motorbike?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m learning to, can’t be on the road yet,” he replied, “or else I would be riding home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s quite dangerous, though, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll need to learn to fall and get up again,” he said, “right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, “Yep.” She heard the bus speaker announce the next station, which was her suburb.“Ok, I need to get off now. See you!” He waved her goodbye, and she stepped out of the bus. It was a thirty minute ride, but it seemed like five minutes to her. She opened the door to her house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Onee-chan!” Ken called cheerfully. “You know, there’s this AWESOME dancer at my school.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned, “You like her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ken blushed, “No, but she’s just awesome ok?” She raised an eyebrow. He definitely likes her, no doubt about it. “But it’s kinda ironic of you to ask if I like her, when you’re not interested in getting into relationships yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mika rolled her eyes, “Is today dating day or something? I’ll consider it in the future, but now I need to concentrate on the exams for university entry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ken sighed, “Onee-chan, you know relationships help you relieve stress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And where did you get that information from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to ‘get’ information,” Ken said, “If you’ve got a good boyfriend, you two will go through all the stress together, and well, relieve out stress and comfort each other, I guess.” Something at the back of her mind said that Ken was right. But she’d think about it later. She had homework to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*  *  *</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mika looked through her Line chats. She smiled when she saw that all went well with Ryouko and Naoto. She KNEW they would work out. She still wasn’t sure about what love exactly felt like herself, though. She wasn’t sure about how she felt towards Tenma, but that couldn’t possibly be love, could it?</span>
  <em>
    <span> He just seemed like a good friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she guessed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You seem to be on good terms with Tenma recently,” Ryouko noted, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mika groaned, “You’ve seriously got to stop making assumptions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryouko raised an eyebrow, “Hm, let’s see then. You two spend suspiciously long times together alone. You two always tease each other, and most often it’s started by you, and I didn’t think you would tease someone like that, and then you would argue about all those pesky things, just like an old married couple.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-wh- R-Ryou- I mean, wha- old married couple…? It’s just-” Mika seemed to forget how to speak. She couldn’t form words properly. Blame Ryouko for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what are you guys talking about?” came a familiar voice, or, in other words, Tenma’s voice. He HAD to come at a time like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mika cut in before Ryouko could say anything, “Uh, nothing much, things that boys won’t understand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenma looked at her skeptically, “I heard you shouting about something. Guess you weren’t arguing, because you don’t look like you’ve been.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mika crossed her arms, “Of course we weren’t, took you some time to realise. Arguing doesn’t necessarily mean shouting either.” She had no idea why she always had a temptation to talk like that to him. The nicest conversation they had was their first few ones when they were beginning to know each other, and then… she had no idea how it became like this. Probably because he’s an idiot and it gets on her nerves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heated arguments often include yelling, and your tone implied some sort of anger in it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not the one to decide what is angry! I wasn’t even angry, either you were imagining or you don’t have the right definition of emotions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have the right definition of emotions, thank you very much, lady. It did sound like a type of anger or defiance of some sort.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re just redefining your sentence. Hypocritical.” She heard Ryouko laughing in the background. She had no idea how this seems like her supposed ‘arguing like an old married couple’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, wh-whatever, you know karate right? I challenge you to a fight after school!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mika was genuinely surprised, “How does that relate to our topic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just felt like it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. Typical of Tenma, acting on random impulse. They could’ve been arguing about how to cook and he would randomly ask her to name the parts of a motorcycle. Well, might as well take the chance to kick his butt. He’s definitely not going to win.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*  *  *</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come at it,” she said simply, as Tenma rushed forward to aim a punch at her. She dodged it with ease, caught his arms and twisted it behind his back. Tenma swiped at her legs in an attempt to free himself, but he kicked way too slow. She landed a kick on him before he had time to swipe her with his leg, and he stumbled back. “Why the heck did you challenge me. I’ve been training ever since childhood, Tenma!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get cocky, I’m definitely not losing to you!” She liked his spirit, but he’s never going to beat her. Ever. He ran at her once more to try to kick her. It was a pretty impressive kick for someone who never did any martial arts. Of course, it still wasn’t enough to faze her. She blocked the kick, sidestepped and delivered a kick to his back. Whilst he was off balance, she caught his arms and pushed him to the wall, and pinned him there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow ow ow ow…!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smirked, “Looks like I win.” She loosened her grip on his arms. Her hands stayed a little longer than she was comfortable with on his arm, but being this close to him...she had a strange feeling inside her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mika you know you’re looking awkward</span>
  </em>
  <span>, her conscience told her. She immediately withdrew her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want a rematch!” She sighed. He’s never going to surrender, that she knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Want to get your butt kicked again?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Answer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"How do you feel about me?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Mika!” Ryouko ran up and gave her a friendly nudge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey… why are you looking at me weirdly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised her eyebrows, “You’re not worried at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tenma, who else.” Ryouko looked genuinely confused, but why would she be worried about Tenma?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, “How can you be so oblivious. You don’t know? He had some accident with the motorcycle yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! Where? What happened? Where is he now?” He probably tried to do some impossible stunts. She needed to make sure he was okay… if it was something serious… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to the hospital he’s at now, follow me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*  *  *</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryouko left after a few words to Tenma, leaving just him and Mika. Did she really want to create an awkward situation? Tenma broke the silence first. “Well, I didn’t want you to know about this… it wasn’t necessary, it’s just a few fractured bones…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll find out eventually, when you don’t show up for a certain amount of time,” she replied. She had to be honest… she was worried about him. “Can you… move?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, a little bit, it just hurts a lot-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then try to move as little as possible, it’ll make you heal faster. Next time don’t try to do any crazy stunts unless you actually have the skill, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked stunned, “H-how did you know I did stunts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just… I guessed! By your personality and such…” Mika felt flustered. She didn’t know what to do. She was tempted to meet his eyes but she averted her gaze instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I have some water?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was relieved to have something to occupy herself to break the tension. “I’ll get some for you. Don’t move, alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She returned to his room with a cup of water. As she handed the cup to him, her eyes met his. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crap</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought. Now she realised why she was avoiding his eyes earlier. She couldn’t look away. “Mika…” he breathed, “I- How do you feel about me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blood rushed to her face, “Huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face was red as well. “How do you feel… about me?” he repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” How </span>
  <b>did</b>
  <span> she feel about him? How did she actually feel? He was an idiot and annoying as heck, yet she had wanted to spend more time with him despite that meaning she would get annoyed even further. She noticed the tension in his face. He wouldn’t be asking this if she wasn’t anything other than a friend… would he? If that was the case, then he would be so agitated about her answer. She asked herself again about the answer. There was only one. It came to her as she wrenched her eyes from him and looked at him again. “C-close your eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it.” Looking puzzled, he did what she said. She leaned in, close enough that she could feel his breathing on her face. Then she did it. She kissed him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>